Drama Ngenes
by Ayahina
Summary: Kelas Xu Shu memutuskan akan mementaskan sebuah drama dan ia sendiri malah mendapat peran utama sebagai Cinderolla. Siapakah yang akan menjadi Sang Pangeran? Apakah drama akan berjalan lancar atau malah ngenes? Sequel dari Kisah Ngenes.


**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI. Xu Shu milik Zhuge Liang *digampar***

 **Gaje, Author nongol sesekali, tidak begitu lucu, gak baku amat, mungkin OOC, just for fun (baca: lagi pengen nistain Shu ama Liang)**

 **Selamat membaca dan enjoy~**

* * *

Aku masih menyimpan rasa pada Yueying setelah insiden penembakan homo tersebut. Juga masih menjalin tali pertemanan dengan Zhuge Liang meski aku cukup menjaga jarak dengannya terlebih saat keadaan sepi. Sementara Yueying masih berusaha menerima dan mulai menjauhi Zhuge Liang secara bertahap. Ah, si Kongming jelas tidak terpengaruh dan semakin gencar mencariku sepulang sekolah.

Bukan mau nembak, sih ... melainkan memintaku menemaninya mengikuti ekskul tari poco-poco. Pernah sekali aku ikut dan menyesal karena pipiku dijadikan korban cubitan saat pelatih keluar mencari minum. Berkat kejadian itu pula, aku semakin trauma dengannya. Tapi, dia sahabatku sejak kecil dan ada rasa bersalah jika meninggalkan ia sendirian.

Entah aku harus bangga atau sedih sama diri sendiri.

Dan belakangan ini kayaknya aku kena sial terus, apalagi kalau ada Author nyebelin bernama Saber itu berkeliaran. Udah deh, nasibku bakal jarang mulus dan menghasilkan jerit kesakitan yang mendekam di hati. Aku enggak berani teriak, katanya teriakanku mirip cewek ketemu idol tapi lebih dramatis. Enggak, nanti dikira melambai lagi. Makin mengiris hati saat aku menemukan surat cinta di loker. Iya, surat cinta dari Zhang He.

Rasanya aku ingin banting Red Hare tapi Pak Lu Bu yang setiap hari berangkat kerja menaiki kuda satu tentu bakal mengamuk.

Intinya, masa depanku suram. Enggak kalah suram sama malam minggu para jomblo mungkin?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku juga jomblo ...

 _Putuskan saja Zhang He-mu itu_

 _Pindahkan saja cintamu ke hatinya Liang_

 _Putuskan saja Zhang He-mu itu_

 _Lalu kau bilang_ I hate you~

Ah, Saber panjang umur. Kalau _husbando_ dia aku ikat di rel kereta api, apa dia bakal berhenti merusak pagi hari yang indah ini karena aku berhasil terhindar dari mimpi dikejar-kejar Zhang He di perempatan jalan?

"Hoho, aku akan memaksamu kawin dengan Liang atau He~" kata Saber ringan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memaksa _husbando_ -mu kawin sama Dong Zhuo."

Saber memasang wajah horror. "Aku akan menyantetmu nanti. Tunggu saja!"

Terserah kamu deh, wahai Author _freak_. Aku capek, mau menikmati pagi kok ribet.

"Selamat pagi dunia, aku datang untuk menjemputmu~"

Kubuka jendela dan menemukan seorang lelaki yang sangat kukenal. Begitu ia tersenyum, aku menjengit dan nyaris jatuh ke belakang. Itu bukan senyum biasa ... karena ada cabe nyangkut. Yang bikin aku ingin lemparin perkakas dapur adalah Zhuge Liang dengan memakai seragam lengkap dari atas ke bawah sedang karaoke di pekarangan rumah.

"Kamu ngapain ke sini?! Ini masih pukul lima pagi, dasar aneh!" seruku.

Zhuge Liang menengok. "Oh, pagi~"

"Apa-apaan kamu pakai '~'?"

"Kenapa? Ada yang melarang?"

Aku jadi agak kesal dengannya. "Ngapain ke sini?"

"Jelas nungguin kamu, dasar pemalas."

Aku bisa merasakan aura homo yang kental dari sini. "Pergi sana, aku masih ada urusan! Jangan ganggu!"

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Maksudmu nonton Roda the Explorer?"

... kok dia tahu, sih? "Sok tahu, aku mau latihan kekuatan otot!"

"Apaan, kamu cuma bawa satu-dua tetes air raksa di tangan aja udah panik setengah mampus kayak Saber." Balasan Zhuge Liang menancap pas di hatiku, sakit. Kok dia tega banget nyakitin perasaan aku yang tidak bersyarat ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Wait_ ... kenapa aku terkesan menerimanya?

"Cepat bersiap-siap atau aku akan masuk!"

Sebelum dia beneran masuk, kusiramkan air bekas cucian semalam sebagai tanda kesal. Sayang sekali Zhuge Liang sadar dan langsung menghindar. Meski lolos, ia bersumpah akan membalas. Aku tidak acuh pergi mandi tanpa tahu Roda the Explorer sudah dimulai. Untuk sesaat, aku lupa kalau dia pernah menembakku.

Kami terlambat. Iya, terlambat. Di jalan kami bertemu duo _pyromaniac_ cilik yang tengah bermain-main. Karena tidak melihat jalan, aku tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah panah dan mematahkannya. Salah satu yang berambut cokelat memandang lesu dan terisak dan satunya lagi memandangku sangat tajam seolah aku bakal mati.

Setelah aku mengganti panah mainan tidak berguna itu mereka pergi tapi anak kecil dengan rambut hitam itu tampaknya membenciku. Saat aku berusaha mengusir tatapan tajam anak sialan tadi, sesuatu yang besar menabrakku dan terdengar suara jatuh yang keras. Seorang pria botak layaknya Paitama berdiri, ia tidak memandangku melainkan sebuah semangka yang hancur karena menghajar jalan.

"Maaf, Om. Akan saya ganti," kataku tidak mau pukulan maut menjadi pengantar nyawaku ke surga. Om-om botak kinclong itu akhirnya pergi setelah mendapat semangka baru hasil gabungan uangku dengan Zhuge Liang. Belakangan diketahui ternyata semangka itu ujung-ujungnya tidak dimakan karena untuk main bowling.

Satu lagi, kami hampir mencapai sekolah dan seseorang menghadang. Sesuatu yang teramat besar dan menakutkan, aura homo dari Zhuge Liang kalah kuat oleh orang ini. Pak Lu Bu dengan Red Hare di sampingnya, menatap kami angkuh. Aku menciut, kuda langka itu sepertinya siap menyepak ditambah sorot mata Pak Lu Bu yang bersiap menembakkan laser. "Kalian telat satu menit, dasar murid tidak tahu peraturan."

Padahal kami sudah berangkat dari rumahku sejak pukul enam pagi.

"Hukuman pertama, kalian harus melakukan senam yang iya-iyalah dengan benar."

Bukan masalah.

"Hukuman kedua, pijat kaki saya."

... aku berusaha ikhlas.

"Hukuman ketiga, buatkan saya surat cinta."

Oke, ketahuan guru satu ini jones.

Rasanya aku semakin tidak beruntung saat tiba di kelas. Iya sih, enggak ada pelajaran tapi tetap saja aku merasa hidupku diinjak hari ini. Sebentar lagi sekolah akan berulang tahun dan kelas kami akan memberikan drama sebagai hadiah. Sebenarnya males tapi ancaman Pak Lu Bu patut diperhitungkan. Setelah berembuk semuanya setuju akan mempersembahkan drama Cinderolla. Aku sih, manut aja palingan juga enggak dipilih.

"Sekarang, kita akan memilih para tokoh. Apa ada yang mau secara sukarela menjadi Cinderolla?" suara Liu Bei menyebar ke seluruh kelas meminta perhatian.

Awalnya tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan sampai Zhuge Liang bangkit dari duduk menuju papan tulis dan menuliskan sebuah nama sebagai pemeran Cinderolla. Kupikir nama Yueying atau murid cewek lain menempel di sana, tapi ternyata ... itu namaku!

"Woi, aku cowok! Edan lo!" seruku murka sambil menggebrak meja.

"Abis enggak ada yang mau. Ya udah," jawab Zhuge Liang dengan nada dan wajah tanpa dosa. Jawaban macam apa itu coba?!

Sebelum aku sempat protes lagi, seisi kelas memandangku dengan tatapan seolah mereka menaruh seluruh jiwa raga mereka padaku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tidak ada yang membelaku melawan penindasan ini. Aku mengalah daripada ada yang bilang ke Pak Lu Bu bahwa aku tidak setia kawan.

"Itu bukan masalah, Shu. Tinggal _make_ _up_ , gampang 'kan?" kata Liu Bei.

Aku mengangguk berusaha ikhlas.

"Nah, siapa yang ingin menjadi Pangeran?"

Aku patah hati padahal aku sudah membayangkan betapa elegan, gemulai, cantik, dan sempurna jika Yueying menjadi Cinderolla. Pasti cantik sekali memakai gaun layaknya seorang putri kerajaan. Ah ... aku butuh ember dan karung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Enggak enggak. Aku bukan lolicon atau pedofil kayak Cao Cao.

"Enggak ada yang mau, nih?" Liu Bei mulai putus asa karena semuanya cuek.

Zhuge Liang tiba-tiba angkat suara. "Aku, Zhuge Liang akan menjadi Pangeran." Kelas bersorak mendengar pengajuan Zhuge Liang yang memasang wajah seorang pahlawan yang sayangnya gagal berat. Aku kian lesu di kursi, rasanya mau mencair dan bergabung dengan air hujan di malam hari saat malam minggu.

Apa-apaan ini ... Udah jadi Cinderolla, pasanganku malah Zhuge Liang. Apa ini takdir atau kebetulan? Apapun jawabannya, aku enggak bisa apa-apa.

Aku bertanya-tanya ... kenapa hidupku jadi suram begini?

* * *

Aku ingin banting meja tapi enggak kuat. Ingin menghajar Zhuge Liang dan Liu Bei tapi enggak berani dan kekuatanku hanya sebesar upil. Mau melapor tapi bakal ditolak karena seluruh kelas setuju. Mau menghancurkan sekolah tapi nanti mendekam di penjara atau nyawa melayang. Berniat bunuh diri tapi aku belum nikah sama Yueying.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eh, dia 'kan, enggak suka sama aku.

Ah, tau deh. Aku hanya bisa menurut.

Seusai sekolah kami latihan. Cao Cao berbaik hati membuatkan naskah sepanjang pelajaran, tidak mengindahkan sepatu terbang dari Pak Lu Bu yang terkenal beringas. Dia kelihatan cuek dengan Xiahou Dun yang cemas berusaha menyembuhkan luka di kepalanya. Mungkin dia sudah tidak bisa merasakan sakit lagi. Zhuge Liang nampaknya sangat berterima kasih pada Cao Cao akan naskahnya.

"Xu Shu, ekspresimu kurang! Tambahkan lagi!" Sun Jian berteriak, kupingku rusak seketika. "Penonton butuh sesuatu yang _real_!"

Jadi, maksudnya aku ini makhluk 2D bukan 3D? Tau deh, gelap.

Ada adegan di mana aku berdansa dengan Zhuge Liang dan tentu saja aku sangat geli mengetahui hal itu. Rasanya berdebar-debar saat tangan kami bertemu, pinggangku dibelai tangan asing dan bergerak kompak di lantai kelas. Aku mau muntah, aku butuh karung goni untuk melenyapkan wajah Zhuge Liang yang entah kenapa kelihatan mesum. Terdengar teriakan gila serta suitan saat kami selesai berdansa.

Oh, itu Saber rupanya. "Kalian romantis banget, sih! Sini aku foto~"

Aku langsung meminjam gergaji mesin dan kejar-kejaran dengan Author sedeng itu di dalam kelas, tidak peduli yang lain panik menghentikan.

"Ahahaha, kamu kenapa, Shu? Malu, yaaa?" Saber mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku baju dan ternyata ... itu fotoku saat latihan dansa dengan Zhuge Liang. "Manis, 'kan? Kalian seharusnya segera menikah, punya anak, terus—GYYAAA!"

Aku sudah melempar manusia gila itu ke luar area sekolah.

"Di-Dia cewek, lho ..." Guo Jia enggak terima, aku enggak peduli.

" _I DON'T CARE_ ~ _I LOVE YOU_ ~" celetuk Zhang He dari pojok kelas dan parahnya itu ditujukan padaku. Aku langsung pergi dari kelas mencari tempat aman.

Kami hanya latihan beberapa hari karena pengumuman ini telat. Salahkan saja Pak Chen Gong yang malah sibuk jualan karpet terbang bareng Fa Zheng sampai anak bandel itu bolos seminggu. 'Kan nyebelin, seharusnya kami bisa berlatih setidaknya dua minggu. Pak Lu Bu hanya manggut-manggut tidak peduli mendengar aduan para murid kemudian asyik main COC.

"Game perang ya, Pak?" Liu Bei mengintip.

"COC ... Cinta Orang Cantik~" Zhang He asal nyahut. "Kayak Xu Shu~"

Kuangkat _keyboard_ hasil nyolong dari rumah Saber tanda tidak terima. "Apa tadi?!"

"Sabar, Shu!" Zhuge Liang menahanku. "Orang sabar hidungnya panjang, lho."

"Bilang aja hidung gue pesek!"

"Jangan ganggu saya. Sana, latihan lagi!" Pak Lu Bu mengusir.

Pada H-1, kami latihan sampai malam dan sekalian menginap. Semua kostum sudah jadi dan persiapan sudah matang. Naskah sudah permanen di memori, aku mana mungkin lupa sebagai murid peraih peringkat nomor dua di sekolah. Setelah latihan terakhir, kami istirahat di kelas kosong. Jarang 'kan, bisa menginap di sekolah?

Aku duduk di samping Zhuge Liang. Nampaknya dia sudah normal jadi aku adem ayem saja berada di dekatnya.

Sun Jian berdiri di tengah kelas, kelihatannya mabok gegara kebanyakan minum antimo padahal itu seharusnya mencegah mabok. Entah apa juga motivasi dia menegaknya beserta Chaki-Chaki. Ia bernyanyi dengan pisang nyuri dari kebon Yuan Shao dijadikan _mic_. Beberapa murid cowok bergabung dan joget.

 _Ayo goyang dumang_

 _Biar Lu Bu senang_

 _Lu Bu pun kebayang_

 _Nyawa pun melayang_

Yak, lagunya sungguh durhaka. Aku takut mereka harus bersimpuh minta ampun agar tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah di hadapan Pak Lu Bu jika ketahuan. Aku diam saja menonton sedangkan Zhuge Liang sedari tadi menguap tanda ngantuk, mungkin efek minum obat flu yang dikira jus stroberi.

 ** _BRAK_**!

Seluruh isi kelas terkejut sampai Liu Bei terjengkang keluar jendela dan tercebur ke kolam, tentu saja tidak ada yang peduli dengan keadaannya. Berdiri di sana, siluman kecoak campur babon yang menyeramkan, sering menyebabkan terror di sekolah. Pak Lu Bu datang dengan Red Hare di sampingnya, membawa spanduk bertuliskan 'Coblos Saya di Pemilu 2015!'. Seluruh isi kelas pun bengong.

"Kalian baru boleh tidur setelah coblos saya!" serunya sambil menyebarkan kertas besar dengan satu-satunya gambar yakni seorang cewek seksi dengan pose aduhai. Para cewek langsung membuang benda jahanam itu sedangkan para cowok histeris butuh medis karena kekurangan darah. Aku membuang kertas itu sekaligus milik Zhuge Liang yang mendadak roboh.

"Ternyata Pak Lu Bu mesum, ya."

"Tontonannya pasti _hentai_."

"Aku nyesel sekolah di sini."

Pak Lu Bu yang sadar segera mengambil tindakan. "Salah! Saya salah ambil, itu milik Meng Huo. Sini, kalian ambil yang benar." Ia membagikan lagi setelah Red Hare datang membawa tumpukan kertas. Kuda yang keren.

Saat kuterima kertas tersebut, hanya ada satu foto terpampang dengan ukuran jumbo. Hanya ada foto Pak Lu Bu di sana, terlihat menyeringai seram kayak pedofil dengan Red Hare angkuh pamer kalung emas sekon. Narsis benar, mana ada tulisan 'cekrek cekrek' lagi. Aku sangat yakin mereka korban iklan Eksis yang sedang menjamur di masyarakat.

Aku membayangkan wajah Pak Lu Bu dan Red Hare saat bagian 'senyum bebek' dan 'menatap masa depan'. Sepertinya luar biasa. Apakah lembaga berwenang setuju jika disiarkan iklan Eksis versi mereka?

"Adanya foto Pak Lu Bu doang."

"Enggak mutu, Pak."

"Fotonya menjijikkan, Pak."

Duh, mereka bodoh banget, sih.

"COBLOS ATAU SAYA SANTET KALIAN!"

Seluruh murid langsung menyoblos foto Pak Lu Bu tersebut menggunakan jari, pensil, pulpen, ada juga yang pakai palu biar greget katanya. Ada yang bolong di pipi, jidat, hidung, kuping, mata, atau di Red Hare. Kucoblos di pipi, biar kelihatan kayak tahi lalat. Mempermanis gitu, seharusnya beliau berterima kasih.

"Kemudian kau akan dihajar tepat di pantat," sahut Zhuge Liang.

"I-Itu menyeramkan."

Setelah selesai, beliau mengelilingi kelas untuk mengambil hasil coblosan tadi. Saat Xu Zhu bertanya apakah mereka boleh tidur, Pak Lu Bu menjawab. "Hm ... tapi, rasanya tadi saya mendengar sebuah lagu yang indah. Nah, siapa saja yang bernyanyi atau mendengarkan harap datang ke kantor saya sekarang!" dan sebelum itu terjadi, Sun Jian yang setengah sadar dibawa lari oleh Cao Cao dan Sima Yi. Kelas mendadak kalang kabut dan sisanya berbondong-bondong kabur sebelum ditangkap.

Dan kami semua melupakan Liu Bei. Semoga dia baik-baik saja di sana. Ah iya, dia bisa berenang enggak, sih?

"Seingatku enggak." Jawaban Zhang Fei dan Guan Yu membuat suara jangkrik terdengar jelas.

Kami berharap besar Pak Lu Bu beserta kuda sialan itu tidak menemukan kami di atap sekolah. Entah itu bercanda atau serius, sebaiknya bersembunyi dulu. Sekali lagi aku duduk di samping Zhuge Liang.

Aku menemukan Saber sedang duduk manis di tepi sambil makan martabak telur. Cewek _freak_ itu melihatku dan melambaikan tangan sekaligus meminta mendekat. Aku yakin dia bakal melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh jadi kuusir dengan pura-pura akan melempar tusuk konde Zhuge Liang padanya. Saber menyadari itu dan langsung loncat sebelum kulempar beneran.

"Tu-Tusuk aku!" Zhuge Liang segera merebut tusuk kesayangannya.

"Maaf, tadi kayaknya aku lihat ada tupai terbang."

"Hah?"

"Tupai terbang suka makan lele, lho."

"Hah?!"

Jelas itu dusta, dasar manusia lele.

Kuperhatikan teman yang lain. Ada Xiahou Yuan tengah senam SKJ 2012, aku yakin dia bakal segera encok. Ada pula Xu Zhu bersama Xu Huang bermain lempar tangkap Jia Xu, greget. Bakal lebih greget kalau si warna janda diganti Pak Lu Bu atau Red Hare. Yeah ... menantang maut. Jia Xu cuma bisa pasrah saat tubuhnya terbang sesaat dan tertangkap dalam keadaan semaput. Cao Cao malah ketawa nista bareng Sima Yi melihat pertunjukan itu.

"GYAT!" seru Xu Zhu saat menolakkan Jia Xu.

Xu Huang melompat dan Jia Xu mendarat di tangan Xu Huang yang kokoh. "Ugh, lemparan yang bagus, Xu Zhu. Ayo, lemparan terkuat akan menjadi pemenang."

Sementara itu Jia Xu nampaknya mau koit, berbusa gitu mulutnya. Dia susah payah untuk berkata sebarang kalimat. "Kalian ************************************!"

Gou Jia nyahut. "Ahelah, pantes di langit enggak ada bintang. Udah dicolong sama Jia Xu ternyata. Balikin, aku butuh pemandangan indah setelah liat foto kecoak itu."

Sekali lagi, di saat keadaan tenang Saber kembali muncul padahal kukira dia sudah mati karena loncat dari gedung sekolah. Di-Edo Tensei kali, ya. Kubiarkan mumpung tidak menganggu. Saber didatangi oleh Gou Jia dan kawan-kawan. Mustahil mau digodain, lihat sekelebat aja udah kayak kuntilanak menor enggak keramas setahun, mending lari daripada hidupmu dimatai-matai buat dijahilin. Eh ... itu 'kan, nasibku.

"Rekomendasi _anime_ , dong."

Saber berusaha mengingat _anime_ yang pernah ia tonton. "Ore no Pico?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bilang apa dia tadi?

"'Ore no Pico'?" ulang Gou Jia seraya menulis nama _anime_ itu di otaknya.

"Yup, tonton—Aduh! Susu jahat!"

Aku berhasil menggebuknya menggunakan _keyboard_. "SEDENG LO! DASAR SESAT!" aku bersiap menghajarnya lagi ketika dia menyeretku layaknya barang tidak berharga. Aku tokoh utama diperlakukan seperti ini? Ke mana hatimu, Saber? Mungkinkah karena _husbando_ -mu menikah dengan Dong Zhuo makanya kau jadi begini?

"Gue denger, woi!" dan berimbas sesuatu menjulang dari dahiku. Sakit.

"Udah tau Gou Jia itu tontonannya kayak gituan kenapa malah—"

"Aku enggak pernah nonton kayak gituan!"

Dusta.

"Mau apa kamu?" tanyaku ketus.

"Besok pentas drama, 'kan? Fufu, sesuatu yang indah akan terjadi, lho~"

Indah?

"Sangat indah malah~"

"Berhenti memakai '~'!"

"Iya, iya. Cerewet."

Perasaan dia sendiri yang cerewet.

"Yak, hanya itu. Aku ada urusan, _bye_."

"Iya, urusan pernikahan _husbando_ -mu dengan Dong Zhuo."

"Aku akan menyantetmu!"

Dia tidak akan berani melakukan itu. Aku yakin.

* * *

Pada hari H, seluruh murid sibuk menyiapkan pementasan drama. Mengatur itu, ini, apalah sampai segalanya sesuai keinginan. Para cewek yang jago _make_ _up_ dengan cekatan mengubah wajahku menjadi terlihat ... sumpah, cermin yang kupakai langsung retak dan Zhuge Liang bengong kayak orang bego.

"Jelek, ya?" tanyaku sambil membenarkan rambut palsu yang terasa panas. _Make_ _up_ membuatku tidak nyaman.

"E-Enggak! Terlalu-cantik-malah ...," jawabnya memalingkan muka. Apa-apaan itu wajahnya. Aku memilih pergi.

Sebelum drama dimulai, biar kuberi daftar pemeran tokohnya:

 **Pemeran Tokoh dalam Drama Cinderolla**

Cinderolla: Xu Shu

Pangeran: Zhuge Liang

Ibu Tiri: Cao Cao

Kakak Tiri 1: Sun Jian

Kakak Tiri 2: Liu Bei

Ibu Peri: Zhang He

Prajurit: Xu Zhu

Narator: Sima Yi

Sinting, kenapa juga yang jadi Ibu Peri harus Zhang He a.k.a banci murni itu?! Gila aja, entah kayak gimana penampilannya. Siapa pula yang mengusulkan, semoga isi sekolah tidak gempar melihatnya. Semoga tidak hancur pula dramanya, bakal rusuh kalau gagal karena Pak Lu Bu mendukung kami lewat traktiran permen Mentas biar semangat. Iya, enggak mutu tapi lumayan, sih.

Hingga tiba saatnya kami unjuk drama. Aku berusaha menutupi cemas. Bukan cemas di panggung nanti melainkan cemas semoga tidak terjadi hal aneh. Drama dimulai dengan narasi oleh Sima Yi.

 _Pada zaman dahulu, hidup seorang gadis bernama Cinderolla bersama ibu dan kedua saudara tirinya. Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah di mana Cinderolla diperlakukan dengan tidak baik._

Di sini aku berada, dengan gaun kumal bekas ibunya Liu Bei, menyapu lantai seraya bersenandung ngawur. Kemudian terdengar teriakan Cao Cao yang diusahakan nyaring tapi malah kayak jeritan penuh derita seorang cowok yang kemaluannya kejepit resleting celana dengan efek _girly_ menjijikkan.

"Cinderolla, masak makan siang yang banyak sana!"

"Cuci dalemanku!" seru Sun Jian cukup alami.

"Buatkan aku kue dengan tulisan 'benevolence'!" perintah Liu Bei.

Aku mengangguk patuh. "Baik."

 _Setiap hari Cinderolla selalu mendapat perlakuan buruk dari ibu dan saudara tirinya itu. Sungguh malang ... MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!_

Seluruh penonton mengernyitkan dahi mendengar tawa nista Sima Yi.

BODOH BANGET SIH, ANAK SATU. TAHAN TAWANYA DULU, NAPA?!

 _Pada suatu hari, datang seorang prajurit dari kerajaan untuk memberi pengumuman. Seluruh orang berkumpul di sekitar prajurit. Cinderolla yang sedang membersihkan kamar ibu tirinya membuka jendela. Ia juga ingin tahu pengumuman tersebut._

Xu Zhu muncul dengan pakaian prajurit yang terbuat dari kardus. Hemat biaya, kami anak SMA mana punya modal tinggi bikin kostum dari besi. Tapi bodohnya, ia nongol sambil makan dan hei ... itu makan siangku! Terkutuk kau, dasar gembul!

"Pengumuman, pengumuman. Peserta upacara diistirahatkan."

Penonton melongo dengan indahnya. Aku melotot pada Xu Zhu, berharap ia sadar telah membuat kesalahan.

"Ehem!" Xu Zhu berdehem agar tidak ketahuan ia barusan keselek. "Diberitahukan kepada seluruh warga kerajaan bahwa seminggu dari sekarang, akan diadakan Pesta Dansa Kerajaan di istana dalam rangka mencari jodoh untuk Sang Pangeran. Seluruh orang diundang baik bangsawan atau rakyat jelata!"

Seluruh murid yang mengelilingi Xu Zhu bergumam senang. Aku pura-pura terkejut tidak percaya sementara Xu Zhu nampak menahan lapar. Sampai jumpa makan siangku.

"Demikian titah Raja."

 _Cinderolla memberitahu ibu dan kedua kakak tirinya begitu mereka sampai rumah setelah berpergian. Ibu Tiri sangat gembira dan memerintahkan kedua anaknya untuk bersiap dari sekarang. Cinderolla membantu persiapan mereka demi permintaan Ibu Tiri. Hingga sampai hari di mana Pangeran akan memilih pendamping hidupnya. Aduh, sungguh romantis. Andaikan aku tidak jomblo ..._

DASAR JONES, JANGAN NGERUSAK, WOI!

Agar tidak ngelantur lagi, Pak Lu Bu memberi ancaman lewat tulisan dari samping panggung. 'Aku akan menyebarkan ribuan kecoak di rumahmu jika kau merusak narasi lagi!'. Yup, sangat efektif.

"Cinderolla, bantu aku memakai gaunku!" seru Liu Bei berdiri dengan kesal.

"Carikan sepatu yang pas untukku!" Sun Jian tidak sadar telah memamerkan kakinya yang dipenuhi hutan bulu menggelikan.

Cao Cao muncul dengan gaun super feminim. "Jangan lupa siapkan makan malam saat kami kembali!"

"Anu ... apa aku boleh ikut?" aku bertanya malu-malu.

Cao Cao berjalan ke arahku dengan aura kelam, aku menunduk. "Gadis gembel sepertimu mana bisa datang ke pesta. Oh, tentu kau bisa. Kau bisa bermimpi datang ke pesta kemudian menjadi olok-olokan. Bagus, 'kan?"

Aw, itu sakit. Sumpah, itu sakit.

 _Cinderolla sangat sedih karena ia tidak bisa ikut pesta. Saat ia melamun, muncul siluman waria—uhuk, maksudnya Ibu Peri cantik jelita di hadapan Cinderolla._

Zhang He mendelik maut pada Sima Yi sebelum berjalan ke arahku. Demi luasnya kebon pisang milik Yuan Shao, Zhang He terlihat ... ah, pokoknya sukar diurai dengan kata-kata. Aku berusaha keras tidak terganggu dengan sayap mini di punggung Zhang He yang menggelikan. Satu-dua bulu yang menempel rontok, itu pasti bulu ayam dicat putih.

"Oh, gadis cantik, kenapa kau menangis?" wajahnya yang cemas dan sedih memang sempurna, tapi tetap saja aku geli.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut pesta," jawabku pilu. Sebenarnya lebih sedih cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Ah, jangan bersedih. Aku bisa mewujudkannya." Zhang He mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dilapisi kertas perak dengan tempelan bling-bling berkilap lalu mengarahkannya padaku. "Ubah gaun itu menjadi gaun yang indah, alakazam!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukannya itu fandom lain?

Begitu mantra ngawur Zhang He selesai, keluar sebuah asap putih menutupi panggung yang kupakai untuk mengganti kostum, hanya dirangkap bukan dilepas. Ya kali aku ganti di depan cewek! Aku agak kesakitan oleh tenaga Yueying saat menaikkan resleting di punggung, calon emak yang kuat. Mereka lenyap tepat waktu sebelum asap menipis dan kembali memperlihatkan panggung dengan jelas. Zhang He berdiri di sampingku, tersenyum puas.

Sebenarnya, ada kemungkinan para penonton akan merasa lapar karena barusan itu asap hasil bakar sate.

"Kau sangat cantik, Sayang." Zhang He berucap begitu dengan terharu. Aku curiga ada maksud terselubung dalam kalimatnya.

"Ah, ini sangat indah. Terima kasih, Ibu Peri." Aku berterima kasih dengan sedikit membungkuk seraya mengangkat gaunku beberapa senti, terlihat sepatu kaca padahal hanya sepatu biasa dilapisi kertas aluminium. Semalaman aku berdoa, semoga tidak terjatuh saat melangkah. 'Kan enggak lucu ketika berdansa tahu-tahu wajahku ini menabrak lantai panggung. Sumpah, itu enggak lucu.

"Sangat cantik sampai rasanya aku ingin menciummu~"

Aku segera mengambil jarak. "Ti-Tidak! Tidak, terima kasih."

"Berangkatlah, anakku!"

Siapa juga yang mau jadi anakmu?

"Tapi ingat, mantra ini akan lenyap saat lonceng berbunyi dua belas kali. Kau harus segera pulang, ingat itu."

"Baik, Ibu Peri. Terima kasih." Sekali lagi aku menunduk dan Sima Yi bernarasi.

 _Berkat sihir dari Ibu Waria—ekhem, Ibu Peri, Cinderolla bisa datang ke pesta dansa menaiki kereta yang sudah disiapkan oleh Ibu Peri. Cinderolla sangat senang saat sampai di istana._

Kerumunan orang di lantai dansa memberiku jalan. Aku pura-pura sedikit terkejut saat melihat Zhuge Liang sebagai Pangeran mendekatiku dengan binar terpesona di matanya. Jangan bilang kalau dia mengira aku cewek sungguhan.

Zhuge Liang meraih tanganku. "Siapa namamu, _my_ _lady_?"

"C-Cinderolla."

"Mau berdansa denganku?" kuterima uluran tangannya tanda setuju. Orang-orang yang mengelilingi memberi ruang membentuk lingkaran dan di sana kami berdansa. Ini gila, aku berdansa dengan seorang cowok. Geli bersemayam di pinggangku, tangan Zhuge Liang ada di sana sementara tanganku berada di bahunya. Rasanya semakin gila saat kusadari tatapan kagum para penonton. Mereka mengerikan!

 _Cinderolla berdansa dengan Pangeran dan itu membuat saudara tiri Cinderolla iri. Mereka hanya bisa menonton tanpa sadar bahwa itu adalah saudara mereka sendiri. Bukankah ini sangat romantis dan indah, wahai penonton?_

Sepertinya Pak Lu Bu sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke rumah Sima Yi.

Aku dan Zhuge Liang berputar di tengah lantai panggung, terdengar alunan musik yang indah. Kami terus menari sampai menit kedua di mana musik berganti.

 _So punch me like you do, punch me like you do_

 _Punch me like you do, punch me like you do_

 _Punch me like you do, punch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Seketika, aku teringat _anime_ One Punch Women. ITU SAPA YANG GANTI?

Penonton geger tatkala lagu berganti lagi menjadi Lingsir Wengi. INI SAPA DEH YANG GANTI? KATANYA INI LAGU PEMANGGIL KUNTILANAK, 'KAN HANCUR INI DRAMA KALO KEPANGGIL BENERAN.

Dan tahukah kalian lagu selanjutnya? Adalah Senam Kebugaran Jasmani 2012 yang langsung mendapat tanggapan bingung para penonton. Aku dan Zhuge Liang tetap menari tanpa menghiraukan lagu yang berkumandang jelas. Jangan-jangan Xiahou Yuan sedang latihan senam di belakang panggung.

"Akan kubunuh orang yang merusak pesta ini." Zhuge Liang mendesis seperti ularnya Folderlemot, mengerikan. Aku mengangguk saja dalam keadaan tetap menari.

Suara lonceng terdengar hingga dua belas kali.

Aku berlari menjauh dari Zhuge Liang. Naas, aku tersandung dan lantai panggung tersenyum lebar menyambut kejatuhanku. Sepatu sialan, sayang aku lupa pembuatnya. Tapi, Zhuge Liang selangkah lebih cepat meraihku dalam dekapannya. Aku bisa merasakan aura homo yang kuat seolah siap memakanku. Setelah ini aku harus menanggalkan salah satu sepatuku namun dekapan Zhuge Liang menahanku.

"Maafkan aku, Pangeran. Tapi aku harus pergi." Itu tidak ada dalam naskah termasuk adegan ini! "Liang, apa yang kau lakukan?" bisikku berupaya melepaskan diri. Ini anak kenapa, sih?! Malah dia yang merusak drama!

Aku meronta dalam kegilaan, ya kali dipeluk cowok?!

"Hei, Xu Shu." Zhuge Liang melepas pelukannya tapi tidak membiarkanku lari. Penonton terlihat sangat antusias dengan keheranan luar biasa. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan tangan Zhuge Liang menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Aku memberi kode ringan tapi lelaki itu bergeming. Sima Yi gelagapan memperbaiki keadaan.

 _Apakah Sang Pangeran ingin memberikan salam perpisahan?_

"Pangeran, aku harus pergi sekarang." Kataku lagi. Bahkan Pak Lu Bu ikut panik.

Jeritan histeris penonton menaungi ruangan tatkala tangan Zhuge Liang muncul dari belakang punggung membawa sekuntum mawar _pink_. Tangannya meluncur menautkan jari, aku membeku. Zhuge Liang mendekat dengan senyum ala pangeran di buku dongeng. Aku kehabisan kata saat kelopak bunga tersebut menyentuh pipiku, jeritan tertahan terdengar jelas.

 _Oh, apa ini? Apakah Sang Pangeran ingin melamar Cinderolla sekarang juga?_

SIMA YI KURANG AJAR. TERKUTUK KAMU. SEMOGA PERSEDIAAN MEATBUN BULAN INI LUDES DIMAKAN TIKUS.

Zhuge Liang mendekatkan wajahnya. "Meski tempo hari kau menolakku, aku masih menyukaimu, Xu Shu. Sekali lagi, kau mau jadi pacarku, 'kan?"

Kemudian ruangan dipenuhi jeritan antara kegirangan, terpesona, histeris, iri, atau lainnya. Sekilas kulihat ada banyak cewek yang _fangirlingan_ , termasuk para cowok dengan wajah seolah mengatakan 'semoga kalian bahagia'. Zhuge Liang tersenyum makin lebar saat ada yang berteriak menyuruhku untuk menerimanya.

Aku tidak tahan lagi dan berteriak sambil melepaskan rambut palsu. "Aku ini cowok! Mana mungkin dia kuterima!"

Suasana hening mendadak. Kupikir mereka akan menyadari maksudku tapi ternyata ... mereka malah semakin histeris, _nosebleed_ pula. Aku bisa melihat ada lopek-lopek di mata mereka dan itu sangat mengerikan. Bisa kurasakan sebuah aura hebat nan menggetarkan yang nampaknya siap menyerangku kapan saja.

"Terima dia! Terima aja!"

"Kalian cocok, kok!"

"Cium dia!"

"Udah, langsung ke pelaminan aja!"

Oh, _shit_. Ternyata isi sekolah ini didominasi oleh para _fujodanshi_.

* * *

Aku enggak kuat. Aku sama sekali enggak kuat menghadapi bom-bom mengerikan di panggung. Aku tetap berlari ke belakang panggung meski penonton langsung kecewa dan memintaku kembali. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Pak Lu Bu dan guru lainnya juga _fujodanshi_. Lama-lama aku bisa gila di sini.

"Xu Shu~"

Zhang He berdiri di belakangku. Plis deh, aku capek.

"Kau menerima lele itu?"

Aku menghentakkan kaki dengan keras, kesal dan lelah. "Mana mungkin aku terima, dasar banci taman lawang!"

"Baguslah. Oh iya, ada surat untukmu." Zhang He langsung melipir ke tempat lain sambil melompat gaya kupu-kupu begitu menyerahkan sebuah surat putih bau menyan. Selera anak satu bagus juga sebagai banci. Dan aku merasa harus menggorok leher Zhang He seusai membacanya. Surat itu adalah surat cinta dari Zhang He dan itu surat yang kutulis sebagai hukuman dari Pak Lu Bu karena telat masuk sekolah!

ITU BANCI NYUAP PAK LU BU, YA? NYUAP PAKE APA DIA SAMPE ITU GURU TUNDUK? SEKOLAH INI EDAN.

Surat jahanam itu sedang kurobek sekecil mungkin ketika Zhuge Liang datang. Aku menatapnya tajam, tidak ingin didekati. Sahabatku beneran gila. Dia sendiri terlihat tidak berbinar seperti tadi, lebih muram dan mendung. Antara mengira aku menolaknya atau berpikir aku sangat malu sampai lari dari panggung.

Zhuge Liang memecahkan keheningan selama tiga menit. "Kau tahu siapa yang mengganti lagu tadi?" ia melanjutkan melihatku diam saja. "Saber. Entah apa tujuannya tapi aku tidak bisa membunuhnya."

"Kenapa?!" aku menyolot. "Bunuh cewek bego itu secepatnya!"

"Karena dia sedang menyiapkan pernikahan kita. Berterima kasih, dong." Zhuge Liang berkata seperti itu dengan wajah riang gembira kayak Roda the Explorer saat berhasil tiba di tujuan. "Yah, mungkin nanti sore akan selesai. Kita harus bersiap~!"

Aku sudah melangkah emosi ke tempat parkir tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Zhuge Liang yang heran.

"Hei, kamu mau ke mana? Ada banyak orang mau menyalami kita!"

Aku naik ke atas Red Hare yang sudah kusogok dengan Mie Enaak rasa kari ayam, hasil nyolong kemarin malam dari tas Liu Bei. Hewan ini kuda kesayangan Pak Lu Bu yang berarti jika tersakiti sedikit saja satu pukulan meluncur. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Ini demi masa depanku dan aku rela mengorbankan hal berharga bagiku.

"Kamu ngapain naik Red Hare? Kecoak itu bisa marah!" Zhuge Liang panik.

Aku memandangnya datar. "Bilang ke kecoak itu ambil semua poster _waifu_ -ku sebagai ganti. Aku mau pergi ke Zhang Jiao untuk kerjasama. Aku harus menyantet Saber secepatnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 **GAK. SABER GAK MAU DISANTET. SABER BELUM CUKUP UMUR (?) /KAMUBENERANMAUDISANTET**

 **Ciiieeeeeee, Shu ditembak Liang ama He~ CCIIIEEEEEEEE~~~  
**

 **Xu Shu: nasibku kok gini terus sih...**

 **Ya udah, kapan-kapan aku bikin bahagia. Bahagia dengan Liang~ *ditendang Shu***

 **Udah ah, Saber pergi aja daripada disantet beneran. *kabur nebeng sama Kor*-sensei***

 **Shu: TANGGUNG JAWAB LO, THOR!**

 **Liang: PERNIKAHANNYA BELOM SELESAI WOI!**

 **Yueying: BALIKIN (CALON) SUAMI GUE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(kemudian Author menjalani kehidupannya dengan dikejar-kejar ShuLiangYing)**


End file.
